


The basement

by ZannyZ



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Basement, Everything is in Alejandros pov uh, Other, Td au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZannyZ/pseuds/ZannyZ
Summary: I made this as a joke but i began to really like it so here y'all go :D!!i didn't know what tags to add so uh yeah





	The basement

**Author's Note:**

> I made this as a joke but i began to really like it so here y'all go :D!!
> 
> i didn't know what tags to add so uh yeah

Child Alejandro pov

“I’ll be back a bit later, don’t forget to go to sleep at 11 pm” Dad said as he left.

“Bye dad!” I said as I went on the couch to watch some cartoons, Jose was in his room and from what I remember Carlos and Mom are visiting some relative. I forgot who…  
I watched cartoons for a bit but then I got distracted as I heard someone go down the stairs, I looked and there was Jose.  
He just went to the kitchen,

"Nothing!" I yelled back as an answer as i continued to watch my cartoons.   
Some time has passed and it was 12, I had to be asleep at that time but since dad isn't here i really had to go to sleep right? I got bored a bit so I asked Jose if he wants to play hide and seek.

José began to search for me and i think he exactly knew where i was as he just yelled.   
"I know that you're in the basement Al"

I slowly got out but when i was about to leave José just locked the door. I just stared weirdly before the lights closed. Tears begin to get down my cheeks as i banged on the door and begged José to get me out.

"Finally i can get some time by myself"I heard José say.

I dropped down as i was frightened when it was dark in the basement, i know what's hiding in the shadow. Carlos told me about some bad monster that was in here. I slowly got up and started walking in the basement,and wow i didn't know it was that big. As i was walking and looking around i saw a tiny door,i don't know why i opened it and went in,guess it was instinct? There was a long little hole where i just dragged myself with my knees,some minutes later i hear something behind me. I was too scared to look so i started dragging myself faster and faster until i got at the end of the tiny hall. I took a glanced at what was behind me,i saw nothing. I slowly took a step in the new area that i didn't know about. Something weird dropped on me,it was like water but black.I looked up and i saw it, it was there. 

I woke up sweaty and panicking,it was just a dream?.I looked at the little clock in my room and the time was 1:40 am. I slowly got up and walked to my older brother’s room, José.  
"José?" "José..?" "....." I got no answer so i just opened the door and oh,he was sleeping i thought. I couldn't see his face or hair or anything. It was just something under the blanket it must be José right?

"Good night...."I said as i slowly closed the door. I walked down the stairs slowly as i wanted to take a bit out of some food in the kitchen. As i approached the kitchen i heard a weird growl,but it came from another direction. I looked and it came from the basement,i slowly approached it and tried to open it but it was locked,so why check it if i can't get in right??

I continued my walk to the kitchen and..Jose was there??

“Jose i…thought you we’re sleeping??”

He turned around “Why would you assume that?”

“I saw something in ur bed,I thought that was you..” I said as i watched his face go pale,he slowly got up from the chair he was sitting on and just began to go upstairs to his room.

I just remained in the kitchen,I was too hungry to go upstairs. I slowly got some bread,ham,lettuce and some cheese,I began to make myself a sandwich,I was done and I was about to take a bite out of it but,I heard Jose call me so I went to him.  
He was in his room with his blanket on the floor  
“You scared the shit out of me- There was nothing on my bed?Did you tried to make a joke or something??” 

“There was something there!! I swear!”I tried to tell him but he just pushed me out of his room

What did I saw? Was I imagining things?

I brushed that away and went to the kitchen to eat my sandwich but when I arrived it wasn’t there?? What I saw was a little piece of bread on the floor then.. some piece of lettuce? I began to follow the pieces to a place…it was the basement


End file.
